team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider(Takeshi Hongo)
Takeshi Hongo is the one of the Founders of the Avenging Sentai along with Yuuki Sho. Takeshi is the second in command of the Sentai only because it is his choice. Becoming Kamen Rider Takeshi Hongo was a college biochemistry student, but he was captured by the Shocker's agent Bat due to being an "ideal" candidate for their experiment, forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered Inhumanoid cyborg code-named Hopper, whose purpose was to eliminate any witnesses to Shocker's actions. Hopper later proves to be Shocker's finest work as he lacks the need for transfusion to survive like other Shocker Inhumanoids. 'Hopper's' first mission was to assassinate two witnesses who coincidentally were the journalist who had interviewed him prior to his kidnapping, Asuka Midorikawa, and her fiancé Katsuhiko Yano. It was during the assault that Hongo reclaimed his sense of humanity, though too late to save Katsuhiko as Asuka finds Hongo next to Katsuhiko's lifeless body, believing he was the murderer as she attempts to uncover how a seemingly normal college student could become a murderer. The incident left Hongo with an epiphany, deciding to use his new found power to stop Shocker's evil and protect all that he holds dear from them. Meanwhile, Shocker uses the body of Katsuhiko to create a second Hopper known as Ichimonji Hayato to destroy the traitorous "Hopper I". The two Riders eventually team up to save Asuka, when she uncovered the existence of Shocker itself. In the end, Hongo and Asuka confessed their love for each other. Meeting Spider-Man and reawakening as an Avenger Despite defeating Shocker he found himself still hunted down by Shocker and thus he chose to leave Asuka behind and attempted to flee from his enemies and only fight when given no choice. Eventually though he had a chance encounter with a Kumo otoko who was attacking a innocent company known as Alchemax Horizons and attempted to stop the assumed kaijin. However during his fight he discovered was nothing but a young boy so after hearing the young man out Hongo decided to join the boy in his fight against Alchemax Horizons and learned of his name Sho Yuuki. Relationships Takeshi Narumi: Being the first known Kamen Rider, Narumi respects Hongo as his elder rider. The First in turn also treats Narumi with respect, and they developed a sort of teacher-student bond, with Hongo, as Ichigo, training Narumi, as SEGA, in the ways of the riders past. Sho Yuuki: Sho and Takeshi have a close bond as they were the two who started the Avenging Sentai, though at first they started as minor enemies thier realtionship became similar to brother relationship possibly even a Father-son realtionship. Hongo was and will always be there for Sho and tries to teach right from wrong. One time he even acknowledges Sho as a fellow "Kamen Rider" Takaya Aiba: Hongo and Aiba get along well and quickly both find similarity in each others past and the both of them are determine to make a better future for the people they care for. Sometimes though they tend to disagree in terms of execution of their plans and tend to butt heads over such. Otoha: Hongo gets along with Otoha very well, Otoha is also the Team's doctor and has asked Hongo for assitence in that area many times. Otoha one time even took upon himself to learn more about Cyborgs in order to treat Hongo's wounds as well and thus giving the Kamen Rider a realible Doctor. Chris Yukine: When Hongo first came across Chris he was quick to help her out and also quick to ask her to join as he also felt the need to help this young girl. Chris however mistreated Hongo and looked at him with malice and hate. but when Hongo also died to protect her she began to warm up to him and admit she had once been a killer and he told her he was as well and like her wanted to redeem himself with this the two became closer. Fate Testarossa: Upon encountering and saving Fate Hongo was amazed the young girl had such power even more so when he learned she came from another world different from theirs. after convincing Fate to join them Hongo took upon himself to teach her about earth and its history thus become her home tutor and thus Fate tends to call him her Sensei. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Kamen Riders